Halloween Revelations
by Campanile
Summary: Innocent beginnings can sometimes have life changing endings, and sometimes the least likely person carries a great burden. Secrets hurt when kept for far too long, as one boy finds out upon hearing the confessions from the one he loves. RS


**Authors Notes:** (looks down) This is the last time I ever write a fic listening to angst cowboys and My Chemical Romance….

This was supposed to be a Halloween fic. It started out that way, but due to the aforementioned soundtrack and author's blatant angstaholism, it turned into a yaoifest.

This contains shounen-ai. Riku/Sora, kiss, that's it. Probably Kairi OOCness and slight rewriting of details at the end.

Word Count: 2478

--- 

Costume – check (and not bad, if I do say so myself).

Giant pillowcase – check. All right, I'm ready to go – and I'd better hurry and meet Kairi, or we're going to be late. I was going to meet her, and from there go to Riku's. See, I had somehow managed to get Riku to go trick-or-treating with us. Kairi was all for it, but I'd forgotten just how stubborn Riku was, besides that not really being his thing… I glanced at the clock.

"Agh! I'm late! Bye Mom!" I ran out as fast as I could go. Kairi's so punctual; she'll probably be mad, not to mention Riku, from who I got the nagging suspicion that he didn't want to do this and was just going along with me. I checked my watch. Damn! I hope she hasn't left for Riku's house yet... "Kairi! Hang on!" She turned around.

"Catch your breath, Sora. I already called Riku to tell him we were running late."

"Was he mad?"

"He didn't seem to be." I sighed. His not _acting_ it didn't mean he _wasn't._ He was so good at hiding things… "Sora, cheer up. It'll be fine. Come on, let's go." We started walking. My wanting to do something has never been a reason for Riku to do something he wouldn't before… "Sora…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my costume?"

"Princess?" She grinned.

"Yeah, I decided to do something fancy."

"You mean girly." She stuck out her tongue, and I laughed. It was just like old times…wait, what? Please don't tell me I didn't just think that…

"Well, what are you supposed to be? You're a lot more festive than me."

"A vampire." One that's thankful for the convenience of Halloweentown, anyway. We continued along the way to Riku's house, taking pauses when Kairi bent down because she "just had" to hug little kids whose costumes she practically fell in love with. We eventually made it up to his front door. I rang the doorbell – and almost instinctively summoned the Keyblade. Kairi gave a little shriek, and Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Riku! That's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny, Kairi."

"Well, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be a member of Organization XIII. What else?" He started walking past us.

"Riku…"

"Fine, Sora. Does Death work for you?"

"Yes, it does. Although I'm sure that if anyone knew what you were supposed to be, they'd run away screaming." He smiled, or does that weird thing where his eyes look like they're smiling, but his mouth and the rest of his face doesn't move at all. Either one works.

"That would be the point."

"Guys, come on!" I groaned.

"How can she go this fast?" He laughed.

"We'd better run." She was already halfway down the block, and was beckoning for us to catch up. She kept walking, and we stopped short of completely overtaking her.

"We're going to miss all the candy if you two keep going so slow."

"I though this was Sora's thing, not yours."

"Halloween's for everybody, Riku." She gave him a Look. "Including you." He didn't say anything, and kept walking. She glared at his back. "Bastard." That took me by surprise. I'd never known her to say or even think anything bad about anyone, especially me or Riku. She looked at me and smiled. "Come on. We're falling behind." I blinked, stunned. I wanted to believe I'd just imagined that, but I knew I hadn't…

"Sora! Quit falling behind!" I looked up. Kairi was up ahead with Riku. I grinned.

"Would you mind donating to the Give Sora Candy Fund?" They laughed.

"If you can catch up with me, I might consider it."

"Riku! You've always been faster than me!"

"We haven't raced since we got home. Something might have changed." I'm pretty sure I detected something in his voice, but I wasn't sure what…something's not right… "Sora! Are you going to challenge me or not?" I ran, almost blowing straight past them.

"There. Now you have to donate." He laughed.

"Remember to go to the houses with the lights on. Don't bother the people with them off." We went around, getting a pretty good haul, all things considered. Pretty uneventful, except that Riku pretty much killed Kairi's wanting to hug kids, just by the virtue of his costume. She was put out, but she got over it pretty quickly. Who could stay mad, when faced with so many opportunities for candy? It's unheard of!

"Hey, Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Just how big is your neighborhood?"

"Pretty big, Sora."

"Are you getting tired, Sora?" I grinned.

"Where there's candy, I can last." My feet will hate the rest of me tomorrow, that's all. We went up into the line for the next house, and when we got to the front, the lady gave us all the evil eye. Mostly Riku, but it fell on Kairi and me too. Probably the guilty by association gambit.

"Umm…trick or treat?"

"I'm not giving you three any candy. You're too old." My jaw hit the floor, and Kairi gasped. Riku's face twitched.

"Who says there's an age limit on Halloween? There's a curfew, but not an age limit."

"Well, young man, I don't have to give you anything."

"But –" Riku grabbed my wrist.

"Forget it, Sora. Let's just go. She's not the whole bloody neighborhood." He pulled me away, and a bewildered Kairi followed. We got back out to the sidewalk.

"I have lost all my faith in Halloween."

"Stop being a moron, Sora." I blinked, taken aback. "If you want candy so much, then you can have mine."

"Riku! What's gotten into you?!"

"None of your business."

"Ummmm…Riku? Kairi? Can we just go ahead to the next house?" I started to walk forward, until my face decided to get very close to meeting the concrete. I felt Riku catch me, and he helped me stand back up.

"Sora, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kairi! Just a bit of dizziness, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I can walk. I'm fine." Riku let go, and my legs turned into jelly.

"No, you're not fine, and I think we're done for the night. Hey Kairi, can you get my bag?" She nodded, and I felt suddenly Riku lift me up. I grabbed him, and I was probably asphyxiating him…"Relax, Sora. I've got you."

"I know, but you could have told me you were going to do that!"

"Yeah, I could have…sorry."

"'S ok." I laid my head against his shoulder, and we started walking. By the time we got to his house, I was almost asleep. He and Kairi talked on the way home, probably about what was going to happen when we got back to his house. I wouldn't know. I was trapped in that state between asleep and awake, you know, the one where you just can't decide which one to be. We went inside, and he carried me up to his room. He put me on his bed, and shook my shoulder.

"Sora. Sora, wake up." I blinked, and yawned.

"I'm awake."

"Good. Here's a shirt and sweatpants; change into those and you'll spend the night here."

"How's Kairi getting home?"

"My mom's taking her. Go into the bathroom and wash the face paint or whatever off before you put on my clothes."

"Someone's possessive."

"Yes, I am. Now go." He all but kicked me out of his room. Thankfully, the bathroom was just a couple of rooms down, not that far from Riku's. I went to the sink and turned on the water. What would happen if I fainted in here and hit my head on the counter, and Riku didn't hear it, and I died? I shuddered. I really don't need to be thinking about that right now, especially not because I'm about to go to sleep. I hurried and washed the costume makeup off, and changed into Riku's clothes. They were a bit big, but he's also always been taller. I went back into his room to find Riku taking some of his blankets on the floor.

"What are you doing that for?" He jumped.

"I'm getting stuff to sleep with." Why? His bed's huge, even more so when you bear in mind he's the only person that uses it.

"We'll both fit in your bed."

"No, Sora. I'm sleeping on the floor." I blinked.Why would he be worked up over sleeping arrangements?

"…You don't have to get angry about it."

"I'm sorry, about earlier, too. It's just, well, I've been really stressed out, and –" Damn it! Why does he always have to be so arrogant, like it's always just him?

"You're not the only one, Riku! I've been gone for two years also, in case you haven't noticed, and –"

"Sora, please, can you just drop it for right now?"

"Don't interrupt me! I haven't been being an antisocial jerk like you! Like earlier, what were you thinking, doing something like that?! Didn't you even think that I might just automatically summon the Keyblade?! And before that, ever since we got back from The World That Never Was, you've been being more reclusive and shoving people away when they've tried to be nice. Just what is your problem?! You –" He'd slapped me. I just sat there, absolutely shocked. I mean, maybe I was getting carried away, but he'd never done anything like that…"

"Sora, if you want to talk about this now, then can you just listen to me?" I looked at him. He didn't look mad, just…really depressed…I nodded. He sat down on the bed next to me. "Sora, ever since we got back, I've had a feeling, just a feeling, with nothing to base it off of, but still there, that we destroyed Kingdom Hearts, but not all the Heartless were gone. I mean, he couldn't have had all of them in The World That Never Was, especially after they were still dispersed in all the other worlds after the Organization member left that particular world…does this make sense so far?" I nodded. He took a few deep breaths, and went on. "I've had a feeling that there are some still out there, and, well, tonight, you would have been able to summon the Keyblade if you hadn't stopped yourself. Think about that, Sora. There's only one reason why you would need it." It dawned on me. Riku was right – I would have been able to. "And that's not all. There's been something that's been bothering me, for a really long time, actually. This last year and a half...I guess...helped me confirm and figure out what to do with it –"

"What to do with what?" The corners of his mouth twitched.

"I'm getting there. I've been thinking, I should just go for it. I mean, if it doesn't work out the way I'd want it to, I…can't say I'd expect it to, after everything that happened, and…nothing can really get any worse, and…"

"Riku…" I hoped, desperately hoped, that I knew where this was going…

"I know, I'm rambling. Well, Sora, what I wanted to tell you, at least for the last year and a half…um…I…close your eyes."

"Close your eyes? You got so worked up over that?" He smiled.

"Thanks, but no." He composed himself. "Close your eyes, Sora." I did, and for what seemed like forever nothing happened, until I felt a hesitant mouth on mine that could only be Riku's. I smiled, and he must have felt it, because he went further, exploring my mouth with his tongue, and I just let him, because I was right, I had guessed where it would be going, and honestly it was the last thing I expected, even after wanting it for so long, because I was sure he thought I like Kairi… He broke off the kiss and moved his lips next to my ear. "Sora…I love you." I grinned; I could barely contain myself, and I tried to get the same effect he'd had with me, because I knew just how much this was tearing him up inside…and I whispered in his ear.

"Riku…" I felt him tense, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Riku, I love you too." He was surprised.

"Sora…do you…" I hugged him.

"Of course I do! Did you think I liked Kairi?" He looked turned his head and looked at the floor.

"Well…yes, after you went through everything to get her heart back, including giving up yours, and I was the one was responsible for that, and I…you wouldn't want to see me again after that; that's one of the reasons I went behind the gate, and…" He trailed off, and I hugged him.

"What do you think the whole point of my going through all the worlds, Riku? I mean, you had to know I was looking for you!"

"I did, I just…couldn't bring myself to see you, and…"

"Then why did you fight me in the Land of Dragons?"

"Sora, you were the one that attacked me, not the other way around."

"Oh, right…"

"Sora, I couldn't…I knew you were trying to find me, but I couldn't let myself believe it, I couldn't tell myself that, because if you didn't love me…I still didn't deserve it, even after all I'd been doing to try to fix things…I would have been hoping for something that never would have come to pass, and that would have hurt much more than simply my never seeing you again..." He took a breath, and I realized that while his head had been turned away from me, he'd been crying almost this entire time.

"Riku…" Should I let him cry? He seemed like he'd been wanting to ever since he stepped behind the gate, but he hadn't let himself… I took my arm from around his shoulders and turned around and started rearranging his pillows and blankets – there was no way he's sleeping on the floor after all that. No way. "Riku." He turned around, and he was surprised at my rearranging his blankets and such. I grinned. "I told you earlier, your bed's big enough for the both of us." He smiled, and brought a hand up to his eyes. I grabbed it before he could get it up there.

"Sora…" I shook my head.

"How long have you been wanting to cry, Riku?" He flinched. "Lay down, Riku." He did, after he turned off his bedside lamp, and I put his head on my chest. He tensed up, and I held him, and kissed him, and he just lay in my arms. The moon was shining through Riku's window, and it made everything seem ethereal. I smiled at him, and hugged him tighter. "Go ahead and cry, Riku. You definitely deserve it now."

**Owari**


End file.
